


Faded - Circles in the Same Orbit II

by TheEmpressAR



Series: "Deleted Scenes" #TeenLawRusso - Complete [18]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: #AdultLawRusso, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reconciliation Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: Finally coming together...after so long apart...Are there consequences?Chapter Song:  Faded - Alan Walker





	Faded - Circles in the Same Orbit II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suecsit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suecsit/gifts).



> I'm so tired guys!! I ripped this from the brain tonight...my muse has been sent to the corner of the room with her nose in the corner. She's not allowed out anymore until I sleep.
> 
> Guys...I hope I'm not overwhelming the group with fic...I just love writing so much and this subject speaks to my heart...I just have so many feels that are real...and I haven't been this happy in a LONG time. I hope you bear with me...and I THANK YOU to all of you who love to come and read my stories and leave me such wonderful comments and such AWESOME encouragement. I do this for you!!
> 
> Thank you!

 

 _You were the shadow to my light_  
_Did you feel us_  
_Another start_  
_You fade away_  
_Afraid our aim is out of sight_  
_Wanna see us_  
_Alive_

“Get in the car…” Daniel whispered urgently... close to Johnny’s ear.

“Wait...what??” Johnny’s clumsy fingers were trying to undo Daniel’s belt buckle. It was taking all of his concentration.

“Yeah...we’re taking this somewhere else….now.”

“But I thought…” Johnny said giving up on the belt. It was hard to talk and do anything at the same time...especially since he currently had no brain cells.

“Do you honestly think that our first time...again...is going to be on some dirty, old schoolyard playground? I mean I try to flatter myself, but really we both know we aren’t as young and as flexible as we used to be...I don’t think my back could take it.”

Johnny’s breathing had slowed and he grinned lopsidedly at the man in front of him. “So you’re suggesting the back seat of a car? I hate to tell you, but I’m not as young as I used to be...and besides...I think I threw up back there.”

“Ugh...Johnny....what?!” Daniel said, realizing what he had just said.

“Yeah...no available restrooms…”  
“Look...I don’t even want to know...just...come on...make sure you lock it up...you can ride with me in mine...Do I have to put some newspaper down?”

Johnny punched him on the arm. “Well, Princess...you really haven’t told me where we were going...I’ll decide by then.”

After turning of the headlights and locking up Johnny’s car, making sure it was secure, the pair began walking to Daniel’s car which was on the opposite side of the school. They walked in a comfortable silence, each digesting what had just happened between them. Occasionally, they would brush each other’s shoulders to remind them that this was real…that they were not dreaming.

Daniel opened the passenger side door for Johnny, when he turned, Johnny was right there in his personal space, swallowing hard and looking at him like he wanted to devour him. “Where are we going, LaRusso?” He said between stolen kisses. Daniel wanted nothing more than to forget all of his plans and just take him right there. He cupped the back of Johnny’s neck and pulled him closer, kissing him deep. A few moments later, hating to break away and slowly pulling himself back kissing all the while, he breathed “You’ll have to wait…”

“I’ve waited thirty-four years...I think I’m entitled.”

Daniel smiled and ushered him into the car. He went over to his side and got in. The engine roared to life and they left the schoolyard, their bench still illuminated, another memory etched into its wood.

Daniel drove slowly and did the speed limit on the city streets. Again, another contrast from the man sitting next to him that was growing forever impatient. Johnny let out an exasperated sigh as he checked the speedometer.

“Forty-five?? My dead grandmother drives faster than you!” He laughed at his joke and scrubbed a hand over his eyes. The release of emotion had left him feeling drained and sleepy, but in a really good way. He looked over at Daniel who was trying very hard to concentrate on the road, lest he become somewhat distracted. He kept cutting glances at Johnny and shaking the cobwebs out of his brain.

“We’re almost there…”

“I know how you can get there faster…” Johnny said with a mischievous edge to his voice.

“Oh...I wanna.. _.get there_ ….but like this ride...I want to take my time...with you.”

Johnny bit his lip, holding back a whimper...this was sweet torture to him. Without warning, he looped an arm around Daniel’s shoulder and began kissing him roughly down the side of his neck...He had to stay in physical contact with him. Every second he let go, he felt deprived of oxygen. Daniel swerved the car to the side, jerking it back into position. “Johnny...what the hell…” he stopped talking as the delicious sensation of Johnny’s tongue found his earlobe. Daniel half-lidded his eyes and gasped as he felt another sensation of a hand roughly grabbing his slacks.

“Watch the road…” Johnny said between licks and rubs as Daniel almost swerved into oncoming traffic.

“You’re gonna get us killed…” Daniel said trying to find the air to say it with.

“I’m not the one driving.” A hand found its way past the top of Daniel’s slacks. Johnny moaned in his ear as he found him hard, pressing at the top of his shorts. “How much longer?”

The car came to an abrupt stop. Johnny pulled his face away long enough to see that they had stopped at. “The Hilton Suites…nice…” Johnny looked at the structure in awe.

Daniel tried to find his composure, practiced a few of his breathing techniques and turned the engine off. Battles, alarm bells and warning signs were all going off in his brain again. He rarely got rest from his conscience. Even now...he was caving in. He straightened his shirt, fixed his hair in the mirror, and opened his car door. He didn’t speak but leveled Johnny with a look that read…’It’s now or never.’

By the time he entered the building, Daniel was back to normal. His pants betraying no signs of being manhandled, his shirt re-tucked and his winning smile plastered on his face. He didn’t bother waiting for Johnny to catch up, and went straight for the concierge desk. Johnny got out of the car and didn’t give his appearance a second thought. His hair a mess, his shirt sticking out wildly, some places tucked in others, out. His rumpled jeans and five o’clock shadow gave him a homeless appearance and he was pretty sure he smelled that way as well.

He stood in the corner of the brightly lit lobby and watched Daniel schmooze the receptionist. “I need one room, non-smoking...king-sized bed.” The concierge flicked his eyes briefly at the man standing looking nonchalantly at the headlines of a newspaper and back to Daniel. Daniel’s face was blank. He had his best car salesman grin on and paid no attention to the man standing behind him.

“Certainly, Mr….LaRusso.” The man said with a hint of recognition reaching his eyes after he said the name aloud.

Daniel quickly took the key card and went to the elevator. “And your friend?” The concierge said nodding pointedly at Johnny who was looking back at him innocently.

“He’ll take the other card.” And with that Daniel disappeared to the elevators. Johnny strode over to the desk and picked up the keycard and tapped it on the desk. He winked suggestively at the concierge and shoved the key in his back pocket. He followed a nervous Daniel to the elevator and waited quietly as he pressed the button up.

They stood awkwardly tapping thighs and staring off down the hall. “Nice place.”

“Yeah…”

The elevator arrived and they both got on. Johnny stepped closer to Daniel. He knew there would be cameras in there and he wanted to spare their reputations if this had ever happened to get out...again. What a story that would make. He linked his pinky finger with Daniel’s and smiled as he felt Daniel’s finger curl around his own.

The room was luxurious. Johnny took several minutes to gawk at it from the doorway. He had installed many a tv set in room similar, but they were for fancy homes. This was one hotel room. Daniel smiled as he watched him take it all in. He placed his car keys and his room key on the side table and ran a hand through his hair. He watched as Johnny explored the place, the bathroom, the bedroom. He stood in the doorway looking at the bed. Daniel came up beside him and rested his chin on Johnny’s shoulder. They stood there quietly, letting the gravity of the situation sink in.

“Say...why don’t you…?”

  
“Hey...do you mind if I…?”

  
They both exhaled a pent up laugh that eased the tension.

“Johnny...why don’t you go ahead...go take a shower. I have a phone call to make.” He paused, knowing Johnny would realize and understand. “It will make you feel better. Get cleaned up...I’ll...I’ll meet you in a minute.”

“Sure…”

Daniel put a hand on his back and walked him to the restroom. It had a huge sunken tub and a standing shower big enough for two people. Johnny spotted the removable shower head and sighed in contentment. “This will be fun.” Daniel laughed softly behind him and left the room. He shut the door, out of habit for privacy. He actually was a little more than nervous to see his body after all of these years. The body he carried with him in his memories. What had changed and what had stayed the same.

He turned back toward the living room. He did not relish his next task. He saw the desk phone on the side table but before he put a hand on it, thought more clearly...he couldn’t use it. He took out his cellphone. Every move he made was a decision and a choice to put his marriage in jeopardy. He knew it. He thought of his wife. Home now, probably in bed...wondering what had happened to him. He looked at his phone. She had called him three times but he had turned his ringer on silent. He knew she would be worried about him.

“Hey...Amanda.”

“Daniel...where are you?! I’m worried sick!! I’ve called and you haven’t picked up your phone...is everything ok? I went to look for you in the dojo, but all I found was a broken trophy. What happened? Don’t tell me you’re still out with Johnny.”

“Calm down, hon...everything is fine.” Daniel looked to the bathroom door. The sounds of shower water turned on full blast and fumbling around, knocking something off a shelf...a low curse. “No...there was an incident when we came back to the house tonight...Johnny left.” Every word hurt to come out of his mouth. He began to twist his wedding band.

“Well...where are you? Are you still upset?” Amanda had given him an out.

“Yeah...I’m still pretty pissed. I found out that Robby is Johnny’s son. He lied to me tonight.” He was not missing the irony of the situation. He fiddled with the ring he now held in his hand.

“What??!! No way!!” Her shocked voice ringing in his ear.

“Yeah...I’m going through a lot of stuff right now. I...needed to get a way for a while. Take a walk...clear my head.”

“Well where are you? Do you need me to come pick you up?” Daniel pressed his forehead against the wall beside the foyer table. Why did this have to be so hard?

“No...No...I’m going to be fine...I made it over here to the dealership, and I think I just want to be alone...gonna clear up a few things, and maybe just crash on the couch in the breakroom. I’ll be back home in time for the tournament tomorrow, although I really don’t feel like going to that anymore. I just feel so betrayed, you know?” ‘Stop over-explaining yourself, LaRusso...she’s good at catching lies.’

“Ok...hon….well we’ll talk about it when you get back home tomorrow. I know you need some time to process things. It has to be hard on you.”

“I know...I’ll make it up to you tomorrow ok? Go get some rest and don’t worry about me tonight.”  
“Ok...Daniel...I love you.” Daniel was quiet...avoiding saying the words back to her.

“Goodnight.” He ended the call and put it on the desk, next to his keys and his wedding ring. He looked down at his objects of entrapment. He touched the ring once more and turned back to the bathroom.

\-------

He approached on quiet cat feet. He had learned the art of sneaking up on people and was quite good at it. He wanted to keep his upper hand. He never wanted to be surprised or have something go against his plans. These plans had formed with Johnny for several years. He knew exactly what he would say and do and where he would be with him when it happened. He was destined to know it would happen again. One day...that day was here. He had stripped his clothes off, folding them nicely and placing them in the dresser drawers.

He stood nude and vulnerable before the shower. He glanced around the room and it looked like a small bomb had gone off. Clothes strewn everywhere. A wallet tossed in the corner. A flip phone in the sink. A glass tumbler had been shattered and the bigger pieces picked up and tossed precariously around the trash can. Daniel looked at the occupant in the shower and shook his head. Start to finish the man was a mess. He was Daniel’s mess now. A mess that had currently not moved since he entered the room. Daniel opened the door to the shower, concerned. Then he smiled.

Johnny’s head was propped against the shower wall. The hot spray of water beating down on his back, turning it a warm pink. He was snoring. Daniel didn’t know how he was remaining standing, seeing the precarious way he was leaning against the shower rail. He stepped into the shower behind Johnny.

He took a moment to take in the man before him. He turned the shower spray down. It was scalding and the steam in the room was thick. Johnny was essentially still Johnny. His body still fascinated Daniel as he trailed his eyes downward, past the broad shoulders, the dip in his lower back...his eyes straying on places that made him blush, down to his calves and back up to his thighs. He was still his Johnny. A few places where his skin was beginning to sag, His muscles not as tight as they once had been. He had noticed the swell of a small paunch of a beer gut. None of that mattered to him. He finally stood here...at the precipice of a three decade wait and he stalled at the magnitude of it.

He tried to keep things in order in his mind and took a fatherly approach for the time being. He grabbed a loofah and some scented body wash. He poured a generous amount and lathered it up. He tentatively touched Johnny’s back with the pads of his fingers. It was soft and smooth and giving. Daniel closed his eyes. All of the emotions overloading his senses. He just felt like crying. He replaced his fingertips with his lips and kissed Johnny’s spine, rousing the sleeping man causing him to briefly startle in his sleep and wake up disoriented. “Where…?” He then remembered and felt the hand on his shoulder...calming him. The lips at the base of his neck. “MMM…thought you had forgot about me.”

“That I could never do…” Affectionate words in his ear tickling the fine hair, making Johnny tingle in places he thought long dead.

He started to turn but, Daniel held him in place. “Don’t move.”

Johnny raised an eyebrow but kept facing the wall. “Ok...I like where this is going…”

Daniel laughed. “I may surprise you yet.” The feeling of the scratchy loofah itched along Johnny’s back and he practically purred at the contact. “Oh so this is your game...pick up random strangers and give them showers...I didn’t realize you were this kinky...LaRusso.”

“Can you shut up for a minute! Honestly...I remember now the jerk I’m dealing with...just shut up and like it!”

Johnny smiled widely and rested his arms on the washcloth bar. “Yes, sir…” he said with mocking seriousness.

Daniel couldn’t keep the grin from his face as he proceeded to wash Johnny. His shoulders, his lower back…covering him in suds. The appreciative moans did not fall on deaf ears as Daniel worked lower, massaging tired muscles, defined hips. He was growing hard again. Touching Johnny...wanting to feel him...more of him...all of him.

“Turn around.” He ground out.

Johnny turned slowly. He had become languid and lethargic with Daniel’s strong, probing fingers digging deep into his flesh. He couldn’t stop the flow of murmurs of how wonderful it felt...how good he felt. How nice it felt. He looked at Daniel for the first time. He blushed. Daniel wet, dripping and hard. Unabashedly opened to him.

“Oh…” was all he could say. Words became difficult.  
“It’s ok...Johnny...it’s ok.” Johnny moved into Daniel’s open arms. He shuddered and pressed his face into Daniel’s neck. They held each other as the water washed over them.

“I’m just so...so exhausted.” Johnny’s lips spoke the words into the skin of Daniel’s neck.

“Shh...shhh...I know…you fought for so long...we’ve denied each other so much...it’s over….it’s finally over.” Daniel’s hand stroked the back of Johnny’s head running his fingers through thinner hair than he remembered. Sometimes he found himself missing that flop of bangs that swept his forehead. He had missed a lot of things.

 _Where are you now_  
_Was it all in my fantasy_  
_Where are you now_  
_Were you only imaginary_  
_Where are you now_

Johnny lifted his head pressing his forehead against Daniel’s. He brushed a finger across his cheek. “Is this real?”

Daniel took his hand and kissed his fingers. He stepped closer and brought his lips to Johnny’s. “I’m real...you’re real….and I’m still in love with you.”

Johnny trembled and pulled him as close as he could. He wanted to be inside Daniel’s skin. He never wanted to be separated from his body again. He wanted to be everything that Daniel was. He wanted to forget the last 30 years with a wave of the hand or the kiss of his lover’s lips.

Overwhelmed he pushed Daniel to the other side of the shower, taking control and began kissing him, desperately, urgently...covering him in kisses while Daniel became dizzy with want. “I want you...I want you...I want you…” a mantra that mingled with the yesses flowing from Daniel’s mouth. Johnny ground slowly and deeply into Daniel’s hip seeking purchase, seeking connection. Helplessly driving into him.

“Johnny...let’s take this to the bed...please...I can barely stand...I need you inside of me....so bad...right now.” Hands roamed over each other’s bodies slick, and slippery trying to hold the other one up, trying to safely exit the shower without losing contact.

 _These shallow waters, never met_  
_What I needed_  
_I'm letting go_  
_A deeper dive_  
_Eternal silence of the sea_  
_I'm breathing_  
_Alive_

“Daniel...it’s been a while since I’ve been with a man...a long while.” He said indicating that he had over the years tried to latch onto the feelings of what it was like to be with Daniel. The others were not the same. They were not him...so he had given up. Gotten married. Had a child. Left her when it became clear he felt nothing for women anymore.

“What are you telling me this for?” Daniel said pulling Johnny to the large king-sized bed in the middle of the room. He pushed Johnny back on to the sheets. He knelt down and began kissing him from his abs to his chest tonguing his nipples...relishing the memories of his younger days.

“It’s just that...oh...It’s just….I haven’t...I’m not prepared for...god that feels…” His hands found their way to Daniel’s hair, digging his fingers in to the scalp. He missed the handfuls he used to grab onto when they were boys, horny for each other every second of the day. Age brought maturity and a totally new set of feelings.

“You haven’t forgotten have you?” Daniel looked up at him accusingly, a hint of a smile playing around his eyes.

“Of course I haven’t...forgot…”

“Then what’s the problem?” He moved up to straddle Johnny’s legs. Johnny put his hands on Daniel’s hips marvelling at how easy he was taking all of this. Daniel began a slow grind against his cock teasing it with his own. Words became non-existent again as mouths dropped open, sensations flooding them, breathing erratic. Johnny rocked Daniel’s hips faster against him. He moaned with each contact of hard flesh pressing into his own.

“Johnny this feels...this feels so….so amazing…” Daniel’s eyes fluttered shut as he continued to rock against the man. His hands splayed on his chest. Johnny thrusting up hard as Daniel pushed down. He loved the look of him. Wonton abandonment warring with the ever present self preservation.

“Let go…” He begged him.  
“I’m trying…” He kissed him urgently, passionately with every thrust up tongues met and tasted skin.

Johnny finally growled and flipped Daniel over on his back. He bit and tore and scratched at the other man’s body until he felt Daniel pushing back against him.

“Not...too rough...please...remember…” He barely got the coherent thought past his lips.

Johnny’s head dropped to Daniel’s shoulder and he held him as his breathing steadied.  
“There’s always going to be something...isn’t there…” He looked back at him sadly. He looked down and noticed then that Daniel was not wearing his wedding ring.

“We don’t have to do this...you still can back out.” Johnny said staring at the wall behind Daniel’s head. It was going to be hard to accept if Daniel came to his senses. If they had to wake up from this dream.

“I’m here...aren’t I?”

“I told you before, LaRusso...I’m not worth it. You have to sacrifice too much.”

“Stop doubting yourself...and what’s with the negative talk...you’re harshing my buzz and this erection of mine is not going to stay around all night...one of the “perks” of growing old.”

“Tell me about it...try doing this when you’re hungover….which I am...by the way.”

“So that means...uh...time is running out...and I do believe I mentioned I was desperate to have you inside of me.”

Johnny’s cock twitched against Daniel’s leg in response...and Daniel bit his bottom lip, teasing and flirting with his eyes. Touching and rubbing Johnny’s shoulders, down to his chest...his abs...brushing his hand against his dick and moving it down toward where he wanted it.

“I hate to break up the urgency…” Johnny said around a moan and between slow kisses down Daniel’s neck. “But uh...where’s the stuff…”

“What stuff...ooh...OH...that stuff…really didn’t put a whole lot of thought into that...kinda didn’t think we’d get this far.”

“Ok...A: what did you expect when you fucking flaunted that hot ass of yours around me all day...and B: I thought you were the planner here...I’m not doing this and chaffing up my junk...you know how hard it is to walk around like that...Don’t answer...I know goodie two shoes never did your wife any way but missionary!”

Daniel whacked him hard on the chest. He took mild offense to his words, partly because it was mostly true. The fireworks had stopped going off a long time ago. She was more of a business partner to him these days.

“I think there’s some hand lotion in that basket over there on the dresser.”

Johnny sighed and eased himself up off of Daniel’s body. The loss of contact and warmth instantly struck him and he hurriedly went to the basket tossing aside face cream, perfumes, looking for anything that wouldn’t burn the hell out of his dick. “Lavender scented hand lotion...perfect.” He frowned back at Daniel who stuck out his tongue.

He squirted a healthy dollop into his palm and tossed the bottle at Daniel’s head.

“Hey…” He picked it up… “Look it says age-defying...might make you look...younger...he said raising an eyebrow and nodding in the direction of where Johnny’s hand was currently stroking.

“Again...fuck you...LaRusso…” He grunted, getting into the pulling and tugging, lolling his head back jerking himself. He was almost too far gone to stop. “Feels..so...good...mmnnn…”

Daniel watched turned on beyond every fiber in him. He began stroking himself...moaning and whimpering Johnny’s name closing his eyes picturing his hands there instead. He felt a warmth...hard and filling pushing into his body and he shuddered, wrenching his eyes open, staring open-mouthed at Johnny hovering over him pushing slowly inside. They reached for each other’s hands and laced their fingers holding tightly...feeling every molecule of their beings fusing together.

“I...can’t...I...Daniel...I can’t stop...I have to thrust...please…”

“Yes...Johnny...I can...I can...just please don’t stop....” Daniel clawed at his back as he began a maddeningly slow pace of thrusting in and out of him. The sharp biting pain slowly easing away to pleasure the more he moved touching and hitting that spot inside of him that had been neglected for so long.

They never broke eye contact, worlds spoken between them without words...years of lost time made up in the seconds, minutes and hours they spent with each other.

Johnny sporadically bucked against Daniel as he approached his breaking point. He leaned over and kissed Daniel, tears falling on his cheeks as he came inside, the most mind-splitting sensation he had ever felt. He collapsed on Daniel’s frame and Daniel pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Johnny, shushing and wiping the sweat from his brow, the tears from his eyes, his face, his eyelids, his forehead.

Hours later they were under the covers snuggled into one another. Tired, pleasant exhaustion took over and they slept. Everytime Daniel moved, Johnny would murmur…”Don’t leave me.” And Daniel would snuggle deeper, pulling him back in his arms.

It was around 4 am and Daniel was propped up against the headboard looking down at the totally knocked out body of his curse, his redemption, his hope, snoring soundly, the sleep shrouded cloak wrapped securely in his dreams. He brushed a hand over his forehead.

He had come to a decision. He finally felt the weight of a thousand years lifted off of his shoulders. He was finally ready.

 _Where are you now_  
_Another dream_  
_The monsters running wild inside of me_  
_I'm faded_


End file.
